


Put a Ribbon on It

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Master/Servant, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana used to hate the way men looked at Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Ribbon on It

**Author's Note:**

> For the "chastity devices" square on my kink_bingo card.

"You're so beautiful like this," Morgana murmured, her breath hot against Gwen's swollen, used cunt. "I've always liked looking at you, but now that you've got my jewelry it's… _framed_ so nicely, like a painting in the hall."

"Thank you," said Gwen, and Morgana nodded in acknowledgement.

"I love the way you spread yourself open like a whore for me."

"Yes," Gwen breathed.

"I love that you _only_ do it for me."

Morgana licked up over Gwen's cleft one more time and then grabbed one of the newest rings in her teeth and tugged lightly. Gwen whimpered, started to squirm, and made herself hold still. She curled her toes, fisted the sheets.

"It feels all right?" Morgana asked, releasing her.

"Feels…good," said Gwen. "Still a little tender, but. Well, just the way it's supposed to, I think."

Morgana had started out by piercing Gwen with two rings, one just on either side of the place where she liked to shove her fingers inside. Once those had healed she'd added two more just below. Gwen guessed that the newest ones, closest to her clitoris, would always bring her more pain and pleasure than the others.

"You've done so well, Gwen. They're all healed now and I won't poke and pierce you any more. Well…"

"Poking's all right," Gwen said with a smirk. "Just, maybe not with such sharp things for a while."

Piercing Gwen had been Morgana's idea. Gwen suspected what Morgana really wanted was to pierce her own body, to mark herself with a sign of their relationship, or give herself a new way of pleasuring Gwen. But Morgana's body belonged to Uther and to Camelot, not to herself, and certainly not to Gwen. It was because of this – because they both knew it but would not speak of it – that Gwen had agreed at once to have her own flesh marked.

Then it was only a matter of settling on a place. Morgana talked about putting her ring in Gwen's nipple or her clitoris ("Too sensitive," Gwen said, "I love you, but I don't think I could take that"), her nose or her tongue ("For everyone to see? Shouldn't it just be for us?") or her navel ("Now that would only make me laugh!").

Gwen was the one to suggest her outer labia. She was the one to suggest six rings instead of one.

"Now," said Morgana, "between last night and this morning, I think you've had enough to satisfy you. Look, I've got you a new ribbon, to celebrate tying off the whole thing. It'll match the laces of your corset."

She held it up for Gwen to see, pale purple, slender and smooth, probably ridiculously expensive. Gwen couldn't help laughing. "As if anyone would see!"

"They can look if they like," Morgana said mildly, "as long as they don't touch." She folded the end of the ribbon in half, took hold of one of the bottom pair of rings, and threaded it through. Next she put it through the other side and then pinched Gwen's labia together; at the same time she pulled on both ends of the ribbon, evening out the length. "And now I know they won't."

"You know they never did," Gwen said softly.

Morgana said nothing. She crossed the ends of the ribbon and carefully worked them through the middle rings. Gwen felt another pinch and another tug as Morgana pulled more of her closed. It really was rather like lacing up a corset, that same movement, same dependence and intimacy, only now they were manipulating flesh instead of satin and stays.

"Now the new ones. If something doesn't feel right I expect you to tell me."

Gwen shook her head while keeping her lower body very still as Morgana did up the last two rings and tied off the ribbon. "It's fine," she said. "I'll be able to feel you all day."

* * *

Gwen moved slowly at first, wary of jarring something out of place. But quickly enough she grew used to the constriction, as she had done with the first set of rings and then the second over the last several weeks. She had washing and cooking and errands to occupy her morning and could not afford to dawdle.

Arthur caught her alone in a passageway in the middle of the day, pressed close to her in an alcove without quite touching. He spoke courteous words while his eyes looked longingly and his body thrummed with tension.

Gwen felt an answering rush of blood, a blush in her cheeks and a swelling between her legs. She didn't try to fight the sensation, the way she once had, didn't try to control it, just let the heat wash over her, secure in the knowledge that Morgana's rings and her ribbon would hold her together. She answered Arthur kindly and gifted him with a smile before they turned their backs on each other and went on with their duties.

She and Merlin both served at the feast that night. Merlin's job was to pour the wine and he shouldn't have been taking sips on the side, but of course he did. And of course he grew cheerful, flirtatious, grinned at Gwen and brushed against her when they would pass each other on their way between the kitchens and the table.

Gwen didn't drink, but she allowed herself the same cheerfulness, smiling back at Merlin, at Arthur, at the two lords among the castle guests who _would not stop_ staring at her, and at the lovely lady with the round face and soft ginger hair who made more of an effort to conceal her attraction.

Gwen was wearing a barely used gown and a corset – the one with the purple ribbon – that had belonged to Morgana. Her hair was long and flowing and her cheeks were warm. She knew that she was beautiful.

During a lull in the evening when the servants weren't needed, she stood next to Merlin in a corner of the hall and whispered about what she'd seen in the visiting nobles' rooms. He tipped his head back and laughed.

Morgana watched her. Gwen leaned closer to Merlin, touched his shoulder, let her lips brush against his cheek as she gave him another secret. She watched Morgana watching her.

* * *

Morgana let Gwen kneel on the rug and bring her to orgasm with her mouth once before she spread her out on the bed and untied her.

"I thought you'd have to cut it open again," Gwen said, and then groaned as Morgana pushed two fingers inside her.

"I've been practising," Morgana said, "bows that look pretty on you. Ones that I know how to tie but that Arthur never would."

"I wouldn't let him," Gwen gasped, "I would never –"

Morgana thrust her fingers in and out, in and out, hard and fast enough that Gwen could barely think, couldn't keep up with her words.

"I'd love to see him try though," she said with a laugh. "I can just imagine the look on his little face – you know how he gets." She bent to take Gwen in her mouth, sucked at her sensitive nub and made her cry out. She kept her fingers moving as she went on, voice low and hot, "I watch them with you, Gwen, and I can't wait to get you alone and take you apart. They all think you're... _available_. They think if they're patient, if they're sweet with you, if they slay enough monsters or if they wait until Uther dies they can –"

" _No_ ," Gwen moaned.

"– _Have_ you, but they can't. Because you're mine, Gwen."

" _Yes_."

"Only mine." At last Morgana withdrew her fingers and pulled Gwen's lips apart with both hands, her thumbs toying with the middle pair of rings. Morgana tongued her inside and out while Gwen thrust against her and came with wordless cries. _Yes, yes, yes._


End file.
